Untitled Forensics John Fic
by Korathan Skala
Summary: Prompt: Un encuentro AU entre John (quién es el nuevo jefe forense) y Sherlock (…quién es Sherlock). Traducción del fic Untitled Forensics John Fic por stickstockstone.


¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es un pequeño fic (con secuela próx.) que traduje, me estoy haciendo el propósito de actualizar a principios de mes, esperemos que se pueda. Esta sera la última actualización en FF, todo el material que traduzca lo subiré solamente en mi página; la razón es que me quita tiempo estar actualizando en varias webs a la vez (también tengo en slasheaven, tumblr, lj, etc.) así que me es complicado estar subiendo el material en todos lados. Ahora lo que haré es compartir el link a mi wordpress en mis redes sociales. La teoría del caos voy a terminar de subirla aquí (me faltan como 10 caps creo) y la república de los cielos terminaré de subir el c3 y lo demás a mi página. O pensándolo bien quizá suba en FF una muestra de lo que estoy traduciendo, ya veremos...

* * *

 **Untitled Forensics John Fic (¿Ideas? ¿Alguien…?)**

—¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo?

Absorto como estaba con las letras grabadas en el piso, Sherlock no comprende que esa sentencia está dirigida a él hasta que es repetida. Dos veces.

Él levanta su cabeza.

La pregunta es hecha por un hombre caucásico entre la edad de 35 y 40. Cabellera rubia, ojos azules, peso común, con postura militar. El sujeto está llevando un traje especial desechable, y se encuentra muy, muy enojado. No lo enojado suficiente como para dejarlo en paz, pero eso puede ser resuelto.

—Creo, —él arrastra las palabras, palabras enlazadas con suficiente superioridad que incluso Anderson podría darse cuenta, —que estoy investigando ésta escena del crimen.

—Eso es divertido, porque ¿Para mí? Parece que la estás contaminando. ¿Qué está pasando, Lestrade?

—Cierto, uh, Watson, éste es nuestro detective consultor-

—Sherlock Holmes. —Sherlock lo interrumpe irguiendo su espalda dramáticamente, lo que, junto a su mirada más feroz y un ominoso giro de su abrigo, ha hecho a hombres más grandes acobardarse en más de una ocasión.

Watson – cierto, sí, el nuevo jefe forense que Lestrade mencionó – le parpadea lentamente.

—Yo – ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu reflector en la última escena del crimen? ¿Se supone que eso debe significar algo? —Watson ya no parece tan enojando, en su lugar luce desconcertado y frustrado. Esa es una difícil combinación de lograr, y Sherlock mentalmente lo elogia mientras la atención del hombre cambia de Sherlock a Lestrade.

—¿Por qué no lleva el traje puesto?

Lestrade, en una muy impresionante hazaña de control facial, consigue esconder su sonrisita bajo una expresión avergonzada.

—Él no se lo pondrá.

—No lo necesito.

—Cierto, sí, porque ondeando un abrigo ridículamente voluminoso por cada entrada y por las escaleras de una casa polvorienta y vieja, entonces dejándolo arrastrar por todos lados, y luego sobre un cadáver, es claramente una forma segura para asegurar que tu presencia no tiene efecto en está particular escena del crimen.

—…Mi abrigo no es ridículo.

Watson pone sus ojos en blanco. —Estoy seguro de que es muy caro y te hace lucir apropiadamente dramático. Déjalo aquí.

Sherlock no puede mantener la expresión horrorizada de su cara, y sus manos van automáticamente a agarrar las solapas antes de que él comprenda lo que está haciendo.

—¡No lo haré!

La expresión de Watson va de irritada a gravemente seria instantáneamente; Sherlock siente un temblor involuntario viajar a través de su espina, y él sostiene sus solapas más fuerte.

—Me darás tu abrigo. —Watson dice en una voz baja, —Irás abajo, y te pondrás tu traje completo. O serás removido de mi escena del crimen.

El por la fuerza pasó sin decir. Sherlock aprieta su mandíbula y lo fulmina con su mirada mientras se remueve su abrigo con movimientos cortos y furiosos. Doblándolo cuidadosamente, él lo empuja hacia Watson con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Éste abrigo, —él sisea, —vale más que tu vida.

Watson sonríe bondadosamente. Sherlock recurre a apretar sus puños y murmurar furiosamente mientras baja a pisotones las escaleras.

—Creo que le agradas. —Lestrade sonríe mientras Watson coloca la pieza de algodón bajo su brazo.

—Creo que está loco. Y tú estás loco, por dejarlo subir aquí así. Debe ser un detective brillante, si estás dispuesto a dejárselo pasar . —Watson murmura, mirando las escaleras cuando el golpe de y gritos de ira de los agentes podían ser escuchados.

—Sabes, —el inspector mira a Watson observar las escaleras, —Escuché que él está buscando un compañero de piso.

¡Fin!

* * *

 **Notas finales Traducción:** La autora no se molestó en buscar título para el fic así que no molesté en traducirlo tampoco jaja. Tiene secuela así que esperen más.


End file.
